Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eddy-current testing, and more particularly to improved eddy-current generators characterized by a significantly greater sensitivity to near-surface imperfections, greater inspection sweep-widths, and smaller sensitivity to edge effects, in comparison with known eddy-current generators.